campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Campbell
Camp Campbell is the main setting of Camp Camp. It was founded by Cameron Campbell as an assortment of camps within a camp, a literal "camp camp". It is located on the edge of Lake Lilac, near Sleepy Peak. Its motto, Campe Diem, is a play on the Latin aphorism Carpe Diem (commonly interpreted as "seize the day"). Appearance TBA History As seen in a "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!", Camp Campbell was established years ago. When David, a current camp counselor, was a child, he attended the camp during its heyday along with fellow camper, Jasper. In the episode "Jasper Dies at the End", Campbell states that he won the lot to the camp in a "fair game of charades". Sometime later, David becomes a counselor at the camp, declaring he wants others to experience the same joy he had when he was a camper during his youth. Camps * Extreme Sports Camp * Magic Camp * Theater Camp * Art Camp * Space Camp * Other Magic Camp * Science Camp * Adventure Camp * Behavioral Correction Camp * Knitting Camp * Visual Comedy Camp * First Aid Camp * Hiking Camp * Archery Camp * Camp-uter Camp Staff * Cameron Campbell (founder; former owner; counselor) * Quartermaster (groundskeeper) * David (counselor; co-owner) * Gwen (co-counselor; co-owner) * Dolph (temporarily during "Reigny Day") * Daniel (briefly during "Cult Camp") * Jen (supposedly/briefly in "Cult Camp") * Darla (former co-counselor) * Gregg (former counselor) Campers 'Current Campers' 'Former Campers' Trivia * The camp provides pamphlets advertising camps such as "Science" and "Adventure" but, in the fine print, the camp says it includes "and more", to prevent unhappy campers from suing. * The official Camp Campbell salute is "The Shocker." * Most of the campers have at least one yellow article of clothing, mostly shirts, with the exception of Dolph. * Cameron Campbell uses the camp mostly as a hideout from the government and stash his treasures. * The camp doesn't have much income, due to the large scale its forced to operate. ** Which results to the staff and campers using the same toothbrush that they used to clean the place as the same toothbrush they use to brush their teeth. ** The camp having to find "in budget" props for Scotty's Visual Comedy Camp. ** And finally, sub-par indoor plumbing, which apparently their camp only has. * In "Reigny Day", despite only a brief stint as "Camp Counselor for the Day", Dolph won the Camp Counselor of the Year Award, much to David's dismay. * The camp has "sub-par indoor plumbing" according to Ered and confirmed by Gwen in the episode "Camporee", which, apparently, the other camps don't have. * Due to the Cameron Campbell having a very adventurous (and often morally questionable) life, the camp and Campbell's nearby abandoned summer home house a number of unique items, which include: ** Nazi Gold ** Ancient Treasure ** A large amount of cash ** 1 Kilo of some type of recreational drug ** A box of live Grenades made in the Cold War ** Several inactive Artificial Intelligence ** A hostile carnivorous platypus ** A ghost ** 2 stuffed bears ** Several mutant creatures ** A scheming population of squirrels ** Numerous torture devices ** An elixir of life * In "Gwen Gets a Job," David confirms that they do "high stress and low budget work for practically no pay", confirming that the staff members of Camp Campbell are underpaid. Category:Camps